no place to start when our souls are apart
by a cold day in december
Summary: Ally really does go to MUNY, and Austin counts down the days until he will see her again. / AU. AustinAlly. Happy Holidays; trying to keep up some post-Christmas joy before the New Year! Complete.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may/may not recognise. Because even if you don't recognise it, I still probably don't own it! :)

**Summary: **Ally really does go to MUNY, and Austin counts down the days until he will see her again. / AU. AustinAlly. Happy Holidays; trying to keep up some post-Christmas joy before the New Year!**  
**

**A/N: **I kind of really liked writing this, even though the writing itself and the idea are rather simple, and it took AGES. No like seriously, I have been working so hard to get this done. But anyway, I just really like it. **OH YEAH AND WHERE I AM IT'S ROSS' BIRTHDAY, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS.**

**Dedication: **Been doing a lot of these lately, it seems. This one is for **Carlie **(_When In Doubt-Write It_ _Out_) because she is basically awesome and makes me feel happy about everything and since she supports me so much she totally deserves a dedication! :)

**P.S: **I'm really sorry for any spelling mistakes; this is my longest one shot _ever _and once it was done I just wanted it up and posted. Plus, proof reading is boring. I did my best :) **Also: **I would like to thank **livelyfingered** for putting up with/talking to me whilst I got this done. :D

* * *

**no place to start when our souls are apart**

* * *

_spring goes by so slowly  
__summer can't come fast enough  
__fall can leave me lonely  
__just bring me back my winter love_

_._

_when the angels come to take you__  
__when your plane takes off from Washington__  
__oh, I'll be right where you left me__  
__I'll wait for you my winter love__  
__oh I'll wait for you my winter love__  
__oh I'll wait for you my winter love_

**-— Parachute**, Winter Love.

:::

* * *

_16th September _— _100 days._

"It's okay, Austin, I'll see you soon. You know how this is going to be right? We'll call and text every day, it's like I'll be here, with you, and you'll be there with me." There are tears unshed, glistening in her eyes. He's wearing a hoodie and Ally subconsciously tugs both sides of it to make it straight and crease-less.

He can't bring himself to smile.

"I know you really, really want this, Ally, but I've got to say," Austin's voice cracked. "I really, really want you. Here. Now. With me." Ally's sad frown deepened. "I'm sorry, I know it's selfish, but... Ally. It's you. I want you here, where you should be."

He wiped a lone tear from her face and then pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Austin, this is my dream." She said, not looking at him, looking past him.

The worst thing is that she knows she's got time. They're standing in the middle of the airport, Austin had insisted he would take her there, alone, and that they would get there early. So, there's no way she can back out of this now, she's really got nowhere else to go.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He says and she can hear the strain in his voice and her resolve wavers, but she _will _leave because this is her dream, and he's had his, so it's her turn.

"We can still write songs. Every Friday is the webcast, I'll always be watching." She says with a watery smile.

"Yeah, it's you, of course you will."

"Austin please don't be mad at me." Ally said, her bottom lip trembling, looking up at him.

His eyes widened. "Oh God Ally, I'm not." He pulled her into a tight hug, his chin resting on her head, just above her forehead. "The last thing I am is mad at you. I'm so proud of you for doing this, so, so proud. But I'm just going to miss you, a lot. Like, a hell of a lot more than anyone else, do you realise that?"

"Yeah," Ally said, "Yeah I do." She lays her head on his chest. "This is a secret, but I'm going to miss you the most." He did allow himself to smile at that.

"Don't forget me when you're around all those other, musically inclined, beautiful boys, will you?" Austin said timidly.

She looked directly into his eyes. "Austin, the only musically inclined, beautiful boy I will ever love is you."

He kissed her then, long and slow and passionate. Because this was it, he wouldn't see her in person for another 100 days. They'd made her a goodbye video and the whole time he'd picked out their favourite moments to be played in it he thought about how much he wanted to be with her and hold her and love her _just like this_.

"_Flight 261 to New York, now boarding._" Said a voice and Ally reluctantly pulled away.

"This is it." She sighed.

"This is it."

"100 days from today."

"100 days from today."

"Can you make it?" Ally asked, smiling slightly.

"If you can make it," He began, poking her in the side teasingly, "Then I can _definitely_ make it."

"Is that a challenge?" Ally asked, a smirk now present on her face.

"Maybe."

"_Flight 261 to New York, now boarding._"

Ally looked forlorn all at once. "I better go." She picked up her carry-on bag from the floor where it had lay and slung it over her shoulder. "See you, Austin."

He held her hand and gave a brief but loving squeeze.

"See you, Ally."

She began to walk off, and almost reached the gate, before her self-restraint crumbled. She saw him standing, typically Austin looking, matching a blue and purple colour combination and his blonde hair looking perfect as usual.

She ran back and kissed him straight on the mouth.

"Don't you dare forget me." She whispered.

"Never." He said, and then she was gone.

* * *

_2nd October _— _84 days._

"So, how's school going?" Austin says through the phone. He's sitting alone in his room, thanking everything above for the lack of time difference between him and Ally. His bed covers are tangled in his legs as he lounges in his pyjamas.

"It's fun. I've made a lot of new friends, which is kind of weird for me." She laughed and his heart twanged painfully.

"Not forgetting the people back home, are you Miss Dawson?" He manages to get out in a playful tone even though he feels far from relaxed in this conversation.

"Never!" Ally exclaimed, mock scandalised. "These people are just people in my dorm and stuff, we hang out but we're not close. Not like Trish, Dez and I. Not like me and you." He smiles weakly.

"Good. Good." He exhales heavily and hopes Ally won't ask.

"Austin, are you okay?"

Damn it.

"Yeah I'm fine." He raises a slightly shaky hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "I just miss you, Ally."

"I know, I know." Ally replies softly. "You know it's only 84 days now?" Ally says, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Austin glances to the calendar beside his bed. He bought it specifically to mark the days until Ally returned to him. He flicks to the back of the little flip calendar and _25th December _is circled, in big red pen and the words, _ALLY'S COMING HOME_ are scrawled in Austin's messy handwriting. "You'll be home just in time for Christmas."

Ally blows out a breath, squirming on her slightly uncomfortable dorm bed. "Indeed. You better make an effort with the decorations for my homecoming." Ally jokes.

"I will." Austin says seriously. "I'm going to make this the best Christmas ever, just for you."

"I don't doubt it." She says and Austin can almost feel her warm smile through the phone.

"Hey Ally?" Austin hears an unfamiliar voice through the phone. Ally doesn't bother to muffle the speakers on her phone so Austin can hear quite clearly. Her timid reply of _yeah?_ makes him smile softly.

It's the fact the voice is male that upsets him.

"Do you mind if I borrow your notes from class today? Mine just aren't good enough." Austin hears rustling at the other end of the phone and imagines Ally nodding and smiling. _Same old Ally._

"There you go." She says and Austin hears _thank you_ before the male voice drifts away.

"Who was that?" He asks and thanks his lucky stars his voice doesn't sound clipped or tight.

"Oh Danny," _Danny. _"He's my dorm mates boyfriend. They're currently doing homework together at the dining table."

"Oh." Austin's says, because _oh._

"Was somebody jealous?" Ally teases and he rolls his eyes even though she can't see.

"So what if I was. I'm allowed to be." Ally laughs.

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend you know. I'm still available, all we did was kiss." Austin shakes his head and returns the laugh, knowing Ally is hinting.

"I refuse to ask you out over the phone. I'll find some other way to do it, soon. Promise."

"Okay." Ally says, "I recommend you stay away from songs though... I mean—"

"I get it. I can't write songs, we know this. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Can't wait." She replies.

Austin's dad enters the room and looks at his son, curled up on his bed holding the phone to his face like it's his only lifeline. He smiles fondly. "C'mon Austin, dinner time."

Austin's eyes cloud over sadly. "It is?"

"Yeah son." Mike says, leaning against the door frame to Austin's room with his hands slumped in his pockets. "And it's your favourite for dessert."

Austin's eyes don't light up like Mike expects them too.

"Pancakes? Cool. I'll be down in a minute." Mike nods and leaves the room.

"Hey Ally? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Ally says quietly. "You got to go."

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" He swallows dryly. "As soon as you have a spare moment, you call me. In the meantime I've thought of the perfect way to ask you out."

Ally perks up a little. "I'll look forward to it. Now go, Austin. Enjoy your pancakes. Stop being sad about me."

"Only if you stop being sad about me." He says back.

"Deal." She responds.

"84 days." Austin says slightly more happily into the phone receiver and ends the call.

* * *

_19th October _— _67 days._

Ally doesn't reply to his letter until 17 days later. She has the busiest schedule and he's not the most relaxed of people at the moment either, contrary to popular belief. He wrote the letter out three times and then copied the best one out in neat; this had to be perfect for her.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know I may have seemed like an idiot, or mean, these past few weeks. I'm sorry. I just really miss you. I still have Trish and Dez, who I love, but over the past year, you and I, we've become so close._

_(If you're wondering why this sounds so articulate _—I had to look that word up— _then that's because this is my third time writing this letter.)_

_You are one of the most important people in the world to me. You've helped me achieve my dream... I mean, I have an album out, what's more awesome than that? But, over time, I've realised, it's not fair for me to hold you back. I can whole heartedly say I'm happy that you're happy, and I'm so proud of you for leaving home to go to a new place and being able to express yourself the way you want._

_So, now that I have realised that, I was wondering if maybe, you'd be my girlfriend?_

_Love, Austin._

_(P.S _— _The new song you sent me was great! I can tell Who I Am is going to be another hit.)_

Every day for 17 days he reread that scruffy letter, but it's neat companion was gone, posted, on its way to New York or already there. All he could do was hope beyond hope she'd like it.

It wasn't the fact that Ally might reject him that scared him. Well, it did a little, rejection is scary, but he was pretty sure she would say yes. She'd been hinting towards a relationship ever since she left, and he can still sometimes feel the pressure of her lips desperately against his just as they were that day in the airport. So, to be honest, he's not particularly worried.

However, he's not the one who has a way with words.

A large part of him really wants to impress Ally.

So, 17 days later after their phone call, when his letter finally arrives, he immediately tells his parents to shush, even though they weren't talking, and runs up to his room, slamming the door closed.

He feels better already.

Austin carefully opens the envelope and the letter slides out. He unfurls it with unsteady hands and a heartbeat that's going a mile a minute.

When he's read it, the biggest smile spreads across his face and he hugs the letter to his chest unashamedly.

_Dear Austin,_

_Hello! Sorry for such a late reply, things are so hectic here. Plus, I've been working on your new song. It's on the back of this, if you were wondering._

_I understand. I know it must have been hard for you, but you have to remember; even though I was going towards my dream, I was also leaving a dream behind. You. Well. Not leaving it behind really, but almost locking it away for safe keeping, far out of my reach. I cried the whole plane ride to New York, did you know that?_

_Thank you for accepting me for who I am, (haha!) and what I want to do, because it just makes you an even better person in my eyes._

_Of _course_ I'll be your girlfriend Austin. Yes._

_Love, Ally._

_(P.S _— _I calculated the air time travel and distance in miles and then speed and a whole bunch of other calculations you don't care about, but hopefully, if I'm correct, this should get to you on the 19th of October. I can now say this; see you in 67 days! I haven't forgotten about The Best Christmas Ever.)_

* * *

_6th November _ — _49 days._

"Okay, so, I know it's like a Tuesday and we normally do these webcasts on a Friday, but this is kind of important." Austin said, clapping his hands together and grinning.

Trish poked her head into the side of the camera's range. "We'll still be doing another one on Friday guys, so don't worry." Then she promptly elbowed Dez in the ribs and laughed when the camera shook.

Austin shot them a look and then returned to staring into the camera lens.

"Well, you see everyone, Ally's not here with us right now." He frowned unintentionally. "She's actually at MUNY right now, and I happen to know —because I'm an awesome bo— _best_ friend ," He quickly corrected himself. "—That Ally's least busy day of the week is Tuesday," He smiled. "Or, today."

"And since Ally's not here and we all miss her a lot, we thought we'd do this very special webcast for her, since most of the time she misses out on the Friday ones, which is sad."

Dez quickly turned the camera to his own face. "We can't actually show you anything Christmas related though, since we're surprising Ally for when she's back. So we can't even tell you about the dancing—"

He was sharply elbowed in the ribs again whilst Trish hissed, "Shut _up_, Dez."

Austin could imagine Ally giggling to herself in her dorm room.

"So." Austin said clapping his hands together. "I know Ally is totally jealous of my dancing skills, as I'm sure the rest of you are." Austin smirked and popped is imaginary collar. "We might as well get this started with a bit of dancing."

Austin was just about to start, when he paused, grinning. "Oh hey, Trent." He said walking closer to the camera. "I'm pretty sure you're watching this. So I just wanted to say; no matter how much you scoff resentfully at the screen, I'm still a better dancer than you."

Then Austin turned on the music with a flick of his wrist and danced.

Trish clapped and Dez filmed, until Trish got a text. She quickly pulled out her phone and saw it was Ally who had texted her. Trish smiled before even reading the text.

_Sent: _5:24PM  
_From:_ Ally D._  
To: _Trish D. L. R.

_That top is too cute on you, Trish!_

Trish giggled happily and went to type a reply when she got another text.

_Sent: _5:25PM  
_From:_ Ally D._  
To: _Trish D. L. R.

_Also: Austin looks really hot. I wish I could dance like that. :(_

Trish laughed out loud this time and both boys raised curious eyebrows at her. Trish nodded to her phone and Austin cupped his hands, motioning her to throw it to him whilst he danced. He gracefully caught the phone as it flew through the air and continued to dance whilst reading the text.

He smiled gleefully and briefly clutched the phone to his chest and winked at the camera.

Ally, who was miles away could still feel her cheeks getting hot from blushing. She cursed herself that even watching Austin on a _screen_ had an effect on her.

She was just glad he couldn't see her.

Austin finished dancing and stilled on his last pose for a few seconds before looking up and flipping his hair. Ally bit her lip subconsciously.

"I just wanted to say I really miss you Ally, and it's only 49 days until I get to see you again." Austin's lip quivered nervously.

"Okay, so." Dez said turning the camera on himself, "We're going to show you some funny things we filmed last week that Team Austin, minus Ally, got caught on camera doing." Dez beamed. "Enjoy!"

The camera would be off for another seven minutes so Austin sat down to take a breather, chugging down some water.

He heard his phone vibrate from the table and scrambled to pick it up.

_Sent: _5:29PM  
_From:_ Ally D._  
To: _Austin M.

_49 days, you can do it._

He looked at his phone and smiled widely, Ally's name on the screen instantly relaxing him. In quick succession, he got another text.

_Sent: _5:30PM  
_From:_ Ally D._  
To: _Austin M.

_I really miss you, but I know that the wait will be worth it. When I see your face again and hold you and love you everything will be okay._

Austin held the phone to his chest once again and blinked back tears. He didn't even care about being a 'baby', she was his girlfriend and best friend and he missed her presence, being able to hold her, hug her, kiss her; everything about them being together.

Austin took a deep breath and pressed send on his own message. Only 49 days left.

_Sent: _5:32PM  
_From:_ Austin M._  
To: _Ally D.

_I know. I miss you so goddamn much Ally. I can't wait for you to come back to me._

_Sent: _5:32PM  
_From:_ Ally D_  
To:_ Austin M.

_You know what they say, if you love something, set it free... :)_

* * *

_29th November _—_ 26 days._

Ally was angry. She had sent him a new song and he hadn't even bothered to respond, to say if he'd got it or if he liked it. She was reluctant to ask Trish or Dez when they called because she wanted him to do it himself without any prompting.

She knew he was safe of course, doing well in school according to Trish, but he never seemed to have any time for her at all.

Ally sighed because she _made_ a lot of time for him, anyone could tell you that. Once on the phone to Dez she told him about how she arranged for flowers to be sent to his house, Dez said sadly that he'd never seen them.

Part of Ally was deadly scared. For all she cared, they where worlds apart and he could so easily be falling out of love with her.

She refused to entertain thoughts like _cheating _or _lying_ because it only made her more upset, and if she wanted to pass the copious exams then she couldn't spend half the night up and crying in her dorm.

It was only 26 days until she was supposed to return to her home town and she wasn't even sure he _wanted_ her to be there.

She wasn't so sure about the plan either.

Ally had been so looking forward to seeing him, but after 5 days of no calls, texts, alerts, she was sad and lonely and couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to deserve such neglect.

However, she refused to be the first to call — she has _always_ been more stubborn than him. _Always. _

Studying in her room could be tedious, especially when her dorm mate and her boyfriend always giggled obnoxiously from the other side of the wall, but Ally had come to recognise her jealous tendencies with a sad air.

It was during her revision for a calculus test that the phone rang and startled her from her thoughts. She cautiously picked up the phone which was softly playing _Better Together_ and recognised it immediately as Austin calling.

"Hey." He says first and she lets of a short, frustrated breath.

Ally doesn't feel like they're a couple right now. Right now, she feels like it's the Cassidy-Song-Incident all over again. She gives him a song and then he either yells and/or cold shoulder's her.

It's not a nice feeling.

"Hey." She breathes back, throat tight.

The conversation is strained and tense and they've only uttered one word each. Ally internally cringes and closes her eyes forcefully before opening them again whilst simultaneously drawing a shaky breath.

"How've you been?" Austin says and she can just _see_ him, in his room like when they've had phone conversations so many times before. Except this time he'll probably be sitting hunched forwards as oppose to leaning nonchalantly against the headboard. She swears she can hear his hand as it awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"More like _where_ have _you_ been." Ally laughs bitterly and he picks up on it immediately.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have all the time in the world for you." The words exit his mouth before he registers what he's said and who he's talking to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He says instantly and bites his lip.

"Yes you did." Her voice sounds thick to him and he hopes to High Heaven she's not going to cry because he's too far away to comfort her.

"Yeah, I did." Austin says uncomfortably. "I just... Haven't been around."

"I gathered." Ally said solemnly and for a second Austin almost forgot that she also talks to Trish and Dez respectively, probably more than she's been talking to him lately.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, I've been busy, what more do you want?" Austin snapped and tried to ignore the wriggling guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew she was tired and alone and upset but somehow he _still_ couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing, Austin. Not from you right now." Ally made the move to hang up and he heard the scuffle of movement and quickly spoke.

"Wait! Ally, don't hang up on me."

He couldn't even hear her breathing from the other end of the line. She didn't dare move.

"Look I know I shouldn't have snapped, okay? I just don't know what you want from me."

"To talk to me like I matter." Ally whispered. "To act like you still want your girlfriend home for Christmas."

Austin's eyes widened as she spoke. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ I want you to be there."

"You're not acting like it." Ally said, feeling a tear slip down her cheek and cursing her own weaknesses. "So what have you been up to then, so busy."

"..." There was a pause from the other end of the line and Ally felt dread start to consume her. "Look, I promise you when I say it's nothing either of us need to be ashamed of but... I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me." Ally says dully.

"It's about Christmas Ally!" He cries desperately into the receiver. "I just want to surprise you." His voice softens and Ally reluctantly believes him.

Instead of directly responding to his statement, she says something else. "I knew this long distance thing was going to hard but wow, it actually hurts right where my heart is."

Austin winces painfully and rubs his chest. "I know the feeling."

"I think this way we're closer than we ever have been, you know, mentally and emotionally." Ally sighs. "That's why long distance relationships are so worthwhile."

"Yeah." Austin hums contentedly. "And when I _do_ see you I feel like the whole world conspired to bring you to me just to make us happy."

Ally giggles and any previous arguments are forgotten. There's stress and strain but she knows in her heart of hearts that Austin isn't blind enough to forfeit the people closest to him for something stupid. She's just paranoid and a little lonely.

She is the only one in New York after all.

After a little more talking, Ally yawns and sadly informs Austin she has to go, revision and sleep are very important after all. They're just about to hang up when Austin speaks again, timidly.

"I really am sorry Ally, you know. I do appreciate you. I adore you." He desperately wants to tell her he loves her but he thinks it's more of an _I'll tell you in person_ kind of thing.

"Austin, I forgive you. Thank you." He can almost feel her blush and he smiles involuntarily, happy that all bad feeling between him and his girlfriend had been erased.

"Goodnight, Ally." He says sweetly.

"Night Austin."

* * *

_12th December _—_ 13 days._

"13 days 'til Christmas, 13 days 'til Christmas." Dez chanted as him, Austin and Trish set off on their trek through mall shops. "Aren't you guys excited, I'm like so excited. Even my pet _turtle_ is excited and he's like, grumpy _all the time._"

Austin and Trish exchange a look and roll their eyes.

"Ally's rambling is rubbing off on you, dude. You need to have shorter sentences." Austin says whilst patting Dez on the back.

"Yeah, whatever." Dez said and flounced off. Austin always had to chuckle at that walk Dez did, where the top half of his body jutted out, head in the air and legs trailing forcefully behind him.

Trish shook her head and then poked Austin in the arm, hard. "So, what've you got for Ally then?" She inquires.

"You know her present is the reason I couldn't speak to her. I was fretting so much and then when I'd got it I still didn't say anything 'cause I thought I might just blurt out what it was by accident."

Trish looked at him. "That's all very well but you still haven't told me what you've got her."

"I bought her a dress." Austin says, smiling.

"Hm, not bad." Trish says. "What's it like? Wait, you _know_ Ally's size, right?"

Austin gave her a hurt look. "Of course I do Trish. Just because she's away doesn't mean I've never put my hands on her waist before, she's tiny, I know that much." Trish moves to interrupt but Austin continues. "Plus, just because other guys don't pay attention to that kind of stuff doesn't mean I don't. Most of the time when _Ally_ has something to say, I listen."

Trish looks placated but still somewhat sceptical. "I sense there's something you're not telling me here."

"Nothing secret." Austin replies, his hands are deep in his pockets and he feels comfortable. They're approaching the shop he can see Dez walking around in and they sit on a nearby bench. For the first time since Ally left, he actually looks around him and sees, admiring little things like Christmas lights.

"I've been shopping with her a few times." Austin says after a while. "She says she likes it when I help her pick out clothes. She told me it made her feel special." Austin's face takes on a small smile and he doesn't even notice. "So yeah, when you have to help your best friend pick out clothes and change into them you tend to end up knowing what size she is. In everything." This time he finishes with a smirk and Trish rolls her eyes fondly.

"If you weren't her boyfriend that would've been totally weird."

"Well I am." He says, still smirking. "Also, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

"So, what's the dress like then?"

"It's blue." Austin starts. "She doesn't wear blue a lot but I think she looks really nice in it. It's tight at the top and then flows down to what would probably be just above Ally's knees," _The way I like it, _Austin says to himself. _I hate it when other guys _look_ at her. I even felt like that before we started dating. _

"It's dark and simple and has a silver belt embroidered around the middle so I also bought her a matching purse because I'm just that awesome."

"Aw, aren't you a good boyfriend." Trish coos mocking and attempts to pinch his cheek, receiving a glare from Austin.

"Shut up, I just want to make her happy."

Trish is about to answer when Dez appears in front of them. He looks like he's about to wet himself with excitement so Austin raises his eyebrows at his best guy friend.

"I got the _best_ present for Ally." Dez says eagerly and Austin still doesn't think it can top _his _present but.

He'll humour his best friend.

"What did ya get her?" He asks as they stand up and start to walk towards the next shop for decorations; they're throwing Ally a welcome home party at Sonic Boom and Christmas Dinner and _everyone's _family is going to be there.

"Well, you see..."

Dez continued to talk and Austin nodded along but got too distracted to listen when he felt a buzz in his back pocket.

_Sent: _1:47PM  
_From:_ Ally D._  
To: _Austin M.

_13 days :) xx_

* * *

_23rd December __—__ 2 days_

"Hey baby." Austin says softly as he looks through the camera lens at Ally. It's the first time he's seen her in a while and the thought that he'll be holding her close in less than two days just makes his heart clench.

"Hello." Ally says and waves. She looks so different but the same all at once. He can't quite figure it out.

"Have you done something with your hair?" He asks curiously and gets a shy smile in response.

"Yeah, I got the bottom dyed." She twirls a strand absentmindedly around her finger. "Do you like it?"

Austin surprises himself. "Yeah, I do. I really do." She beams and that makes his heart clench too.

They spend an obscene amount of time talking about nothing and making the most ridiculous faces at each other. It becomes a kind of contest, who can pull the silliest face and much to Ally's hidden delight, Austin wins.

"You're so cute." She says before she can stop herself. Ally knows that she can actually say that to her boyfriend, but she still feels embarrassed. His brilliant grin immediately dispels the feeling.

"Why thank you."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Austin speaks up suddenly. "I haven't seen your dorm room yet. C'mon, room tour."

He looks excited and she wonders if he's just doing that to make her happy, but she doesn't really care either way because it does.

Ally shows him each part of the room in detail and he listens and smiles and nods when Ally tells him funny stories that go along with some of the objects and spots. She's nearly done when Austin spots something.

"Wait, go back."

Ally puts the laptop's camera back to where it was. "Is that my present?" There's a wrapped box sitting on the floor next to her suitcase.

"It is indeed." She smiles proudly when the camera turns back around to face herself. "My wrapping skills are excellent, if I do say so myself."

"Well, you _are _the only one saying that." Austin grins cheekily and imagines Ally would've swatted his arm had she been beside him. She settles for a fond roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

They lapse into silence and Ally looks up to find her boyfriend staring intensely at the camera, at _her_ and she can't help but blush.

"I want to be with you so much." Austin mutters but she catches it.

"So do I. Only a few more days now. Hey, maybe you could come here for a couple of days, spend New Years in New York with me?"

He smiles widely at that. "Performing at Times Square on New Year's Eve? We could try that dream, at least. I'll get Trish on it." Ally's happy that maybe his dream might come true, but she sort of hoped he'd say he wanted to spend more than his allotted time with her.

Ally twiddles a bit of tinsel around her fingers and sighs. "What's wrong?" Austin asks immediately.

"Nothing." Ally says with a weary smile. "I'm just tired of missing you."

"Me too." He says sadly, "Me too."

Ally's roommate enters the room and informs Ally that their floor is going for the Christmas Dinner Party now. Austin was wondering why she looked so dressed up. Ally replies to the girl and she leaves the room, leaving Austin and Ally alone once more.

"I'll be there early Christmas morning, you know that, don't you?" Ally says anxiously, aware that this is probably going to be the last time she'll speak to him until he's real and there and holding her.

He smirks then. "Don't even worry about it; we've got your ride _totally_ covered. Good thing Dez has his licence. And good thing Dez is well, _Dez._" He winks at Ally and she panics for a second.

"Austin, what's that supposed to mean—"

"Come on, Ally." He roommate says sticking her head back in the doorway. "Time to say goodbye."

"I'll be there in two tics." She says distractedly. "Austin what did you mea—"

"No, no Ally. You have to go. Don't keep your friends waiting." His smirk is bigger than ever and she's really quite worried.

"But what's happening—"

"You'll find out soon." Austin says, smiling at last. "Now go."

"Okay." She says. "I'll see you in two days."

"Yeah, bye Ally."

"Bye Austin." She gives him one last smile and ends the call. Both teens stare despondently at their screens for a few seconds and then try to get on with their respective lives.

Soon they'll be together again.

* * *

_25th December _—_ No days._

Austin twiddles his thumbs as he waits anxiously in the airport seat. This is it. Today's the day. After 100 days, he's finally seeing Ally again and his legs are shaking, his heart is pounding far too hard with the anticipation of it all.

It's so early in the morning, around three he thinks, that it's still pitch black outside.

Some random lady announces that Ally's plane has landed and he grins uncontrollably widely.

Just like last time, he is there alone. However this time, Trish and Dez are sitting in the airport car park waiting for him and Ally with her surprise.

Austin suppresses his grin.

He's pretty glad no one has recognised him yet, because all he wants to do is see his girlfriend.

He waits a little more and then he sees her finally.

As oppose to time stopping, like it does in all those romance movies, time speeds up. He's calling out her name and she's dropping her stuff and running and then she's there, bundled in his arms with her legs around his waist and everything is just a blur.

She clings to him for all of 10 seconds before she grabs his face and smothers his lips with hers. He kisses back frantically and the grip of her fingers on his hair is tight, but he's kind of shocked to realise he actually loves the feeling.

When they pull apart for air people are clapping and neither of them cry, only beam and Ally lets an eye roll slip.

He's thankful and disappointed there are no flashes; one, he's glad his privacy and his moment are being respected, but on the other hand he'd love for someone to have captured the moment and them being them together, _finally._

Austin's never held something so good in his arms before.

He determinedly gets her into a piggy back position with some awkward body shifting and a lot of laughter. Then someone kindly rolls the suitcase behind them and then he realises it's Trish.

Ally quickly gets off of him to squeal and hug her best friend before happily clambering back onto his back, resting her head contentedly on his shoulder. He can feel her hot breath on his ear and she whispers, "Trish said she got a picture of us, good huh?"

Austin swears the higher powers are on his side today.

He nods his head and the three of them traipse out of the airport, humming and laughing and _happy_, feeling a little more complete than they have the past few months.

Austin abruptly stops and Trish walks on, knowing he wants to say something. Austin strategically places Ally on the ground with her back to Dez's car, he doesn't want her to see the surprise yet, after all.

"I missed you so damn much." He whispers, holding her chin and searching her eyes for the promise of everything and nothing.

"Same here..." She trails off and he takes it as his cue to kiss her, long and hard, almost crushing their lips together.

"Jesus." He mutters when they pull away. "I've been waiting 99 days to do that." He smiles and she giggles.

"Austin." She calls when their small laughter subsides.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He looks straight back at her and doesn't hesitate.

"I love you too."

"Good." She says and intertwines their fingers. Austin finally feels the dull ache in his chest go away. "Can't wait to see what you've got me for Christmas." She smirks.

He boops her noses and when she's about to say something swoops down and kisses it. She blushes and he swings their hands. They're facing each other still.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He says and Ally thinks of the most cliché romantic words including _you_ and _Austin _and _home._

Ally turns around then, and her eyes widen. About 20 yards away from them is Dez's truck.

Except, it's _decorated._

Austin looks at Ally's shocked but amused facial expression and squeezes her hand. "You said the decorations had to be good for when you got home."

"Yeah, but, _woah._" Ally says.

There are lights all over, around the wing mirrors and duct taped to the top and bottom corners of the windshield and in the empty space at the back of the truck. There's tinsel around everywhere and Ally blinks once, twice, mesmerised by the mix of colours and flashing lights.

"Is this even _legal_?" She inquires laughing.

"Probably not." Austin says shrugging and leads her towards the car.

"Merry Christmas." Dez says when they get in and he starts to drive.

Ally snuggles down further into the plush leather seats of the second row of the truck. Dez and Trish up front, her and Austin in the back.

Feeling dizzyingly content, Ally murmurs, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is, my longest one shot ever. Wow, this is actually quite long isn't it? Go me! Haha. Hope you like it Carlie, took me long enough to write. No really, I hope everyone likes it because reading it back I'm actually really happy with what I've written.

**Please don't forget to favourite and review! C'mon, be generous, it's the holidays ;)**

Love to all,

-—Sophie.


End file.
